Connie
' Connie' is a shy giraffe. her dragon a Typhoomerang, is Firestorm. Bio Connie is a young giraffe of a rich family, who used to live in Manehatten with her family. But she was picked on by other fillies colts because of being a giraffe. She felt very sad and lonely, being the odd one out, her father; Green Bills felt sorry for her daughter and wanted to cheer her up. So they moved to Ponyville, in hope to help her feel better. Connie then joined the Ponyville school. But later she was picked on by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon but then the CMC stood up for her. And they became fast friends. Later, she meet the other foals and was impressed to meet Zeñorita, finding her to be a zebra. Afterwards, she took them to meet her Father and they were far impressed to see how high class her place was. Her Father, Green Bills was pleased to see his daughter so happy and she had some friends. Then she introduced them to her Typhoomerang, Firestorm. At first they were a little skeptical, but soon warmed up to him. Connie then shared that her mother was a traveling novelist and she didn't often see how that much but she would stay home for a few days before going off again. Then she showed them a gift her mother gave her, a lightsaber, but not just any one, a unique one, it was a double ended, "S" shaped one! But Connie shared she never used it or learn how. Feeling sorry for her, Yuna decided to make Connie her apprentice, afterwards, Connie soon came an expert with using the Force and she often tags along with the Daring Dragons Riders. And once, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon decided to pull a prank on the giraffe. Then, after slaying Count Ratan in battle, she was promoted to Jedi knight, and her Padawan braid was cut off, and she was officially made a member of The Daring Dragon Riders. Personality When Connie was living in Manehatten, she was very timid and shy. And because she was bullied by others, she remained quiet and fell into a deep depression that seemed endless. But after find Firestorm as a hatchling, she showed a joyful side to her pet dragon. But after moving to Ponyville, she still had the same timid and shyness she had before she moved. But after hanging with the Daring Dragon Riders and Jedi training from Yuna, Connie slowly began to break her timidness shell and became quite brave. Then she soon became very determined and brave as years went by. And now she is very encouraging to her friends, and quite happy. Physical Appearance Skills and abilities Organization Skills: Since her Father's a stock investor, Connie knows a lot about organization skills. Which can come in handy when the Riders are trying to come up with plans of attack or escape. Where she can organize the team in spots that would fit them. And she can keep the majority of the dragons in line. And when someone is not sure how to get things in Order, Connie can organize it. Dragon Training: '''Since Connie took in Firestorm as a hatchling and raised him, she took the liberty to teach him how to behave and to communicate. Where she taught him how to write with his claws, or follow her hoof signals. And also taught him with foreshadowing, where she would do something and he would follow. As Firestorm grew up, he learned a lot of unique skills from Connie, where the vikings quoted her one of the best dragon trainers. '''Lightsaber combat: When Connie first got her Lightsaber, she didn't have to chance to train with it. But when she was taken by Yuna as Padawan, she slowly began to learn Lightsaber combat. Where she first used Form IV: Ataru as her main form. Then when she found the flaws in Ataru, she began to learn Form VI: Niman to use it when Ataru couldn't work that well. Then after she discovered her Lightsaber's disconnecting capabilities, she then began to train in Jar'Kai styled fighting. Since then, Connie has greatly improved in Lightsaber combat and became the Rider's best Saberstaff duelists. Force Skills: '''Connie never really got in teach with the Force when she first got her Lightsaber. But when she began training with Yuna, she began to learn the basics of Force skills. And as her training continued, she improved her skills and even learned how to use the Force while dueling. '''Marksmanship: Despite Connie not at first being a good Lightsaber duelist, she was a crack shot. As she could fire a pistol with high accuracy and fast speeds. She could take out seven targets in 3 seconds. And when she got herself an assault rifle, she proved to be as accurate with it as her pistol. where she would use burst fire to take out targets and time where to fire grenades from the grenade launcher in fashion that would take out several targets at once. Relationships Green Bills Green Bills is Connie's father. He spends most of his day in his office working as a . But he'll find the time to spend some bonding with his daughter and he often wants to make her happy. When he saw Connie feel sad and lonely, he wanted to make her feel better, so he decided to have them move to Ponyville. and when Connie had made several friends, he couldn't help but feel very proud to see his daughter so happy. Novel Firestorm Firestorm is Connie's pet Typhoomerang. She find him as a hatching in a dark alley, injured and she took him home and cared for him. Firestorm was one of Connie's only friends when she was living in Manehatten. Firestorm could also type and do charades, so Connie could communicate with him, and he is very protective of Connie. Zeñorita Cebra The Cutie Mark Crusaders Button Mash Babs Seed Yuna Yuna is Sunil Nevla Kida Nedakh Main Weaponry *"S" shaped, Double-ended Yellow and Brown Lightsaber *FN F2000 assault rifle with FN GL-1 *Colt Government 1911 pistol Trivia *Connie makes her debut in The Day Connie Came * Gallery Connie_(with_Padawan_braid).png|Connie (with her Padawan braid) Connie the Giraffe (adult).png|Connie (adult) Connie (adult).png|Connie (with her Padawan Braid) Adult Connie and Firestorm.png|Connie and her Typhoomerang: Firestorm Connie and Firestorm (adult).png Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Shy characters Category:Giraffes Category:Daughters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Riders of Equestria Category:Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Apprentices Category:Lightsabermen Category:Padawans Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users